Perdón
by Pluma de Cristal
Summary: -La estas matando, Teme/Si el sabia que lo estaba haciendo.


_**Perdón, por lo que te hice ayer.**_

Una lagrima se derramo en tu me mejilla al recordar aquel primer beso. La primera desde la muerte de tus padres.

_Sasuke camino por las calles de Konoha, hace unos meses __había vuelto, en esos meses no había visto a la pelirosa la kunoichi parecía bastante reacia a volver a verlo, antes de siquiera darse cuenta la lluvia lo había atrapado, se dejo mojar, después de todo solo era agua. _

_Y entonces paso, al final de la calle viniendo hacia la esta Sakura, la niñita molesta._

_Era extraño para el verla pasar a su lado sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, cuando de pequeña lo volvía loco con su maldito:____'Sasuke-kun'._

_La lluvia hacia que la ropa que ella llevaba se le pegara al cuerpo y eso, aunque el nunca lo iba a admitir, le encantaba._

_No la tomes del brazo._

_Sin embargo lo hiciste._

_No la empujes contra el árbol más cercano._

_Sucumbiste ante este último pensamiento, pero de todas formas lo hiciste._

_¡Mierda, Uchiha!, ¡Ni se te ocurra besarla!_

_Te importo una mierda todo y de repente estampaste tus labios contra, los carnoso y rosas, de ella, la pelirosa se mostró reacia al principio, pero luego la lucha en sus bocas se hizo presente._

_**No es fácil despertar… si ya no estas.**_

Aquí, frente al espejo tenes que admitir que la cagaste, que realmente fuiste un bastardo y que ahora estas sufriendo las consecuencias, solamente a vos se te ocurre acostarte con Karin en _su_ cama, se te hace un nudo en la garganta de solo recordar su rostro, casi podías ver su corazón romperse en miles de pedazos dentro de su pecho, y eso te hacia mierda.

_**Buscar tu beso en otros labios.**_

Lo habías intentado con Karin, aunque la mirada de Naruto te había matado y aun escuchas sus palabras.

_La estas matando, Teme._

Si, la estaba matando.

_**Soñé, que te volví a tener.**_

Son las tres de la mañana y ya estas cansado de despertarte con un bulto entre tus piernas, por lo que desististe de dormir.

-Estamos jodidos-le dijiste al bulto entre tus piernas sintiéndote completamente idiota.

_**Que puedo respirar por que me das lo que yo busco en otros **__**brazos.**_

Los recuerdos te quitaron el aliento y te impidieron respirar, mientras apretabas la mandíbula y entre cerrabas los ojos, querías llorar.

_De nuevo._

Pero eso era algo que desde luego no te podías permitir, por que eras Sasuke Uchiha, por que _sos _Sasuke Uchiha.

_**Mírame, y así de frente**__** déjamelo saber, si ya no hay nada…no vas a volver.**_

_Ella no va a volver._

Te dijiste por milésima sexta vez, y sabes que esta vez, si la queres de vuelta vas a tener que tragarte tu orgullo, tu ego y todo como lo que te identificas a vos mismo, y esta es la pregunta que aun te estas planteando.

¿Ella lo vale?

_**Que si me tocas ya no te desases.**_

Ya no la ves por las calles, nunca, no sentís, su chacra y eso te hace agonizar, en una ocasión, te atreviste a preguntarle a Naruto, pero el solo negó con la cabeza, vos solo lo miraste mal mientras en tu cabeza resonaba una jodida pregunta.

_¿Don de mierda esta Sakura?_

Esa misma tarde la viste saliendo del hospital, mas blanca que de costumbre con los ojos color jade oscuros, sin vida y el corazón se te fue al piso, ella no era Sakura, no era la misma ojiverde de la que te habías enamorado esa era la replica muerta y sin vida, una persona que solamente vos habías creado.

_-Que se te infle el pecho de orgullo_-pensaste con ironía mientras la veías caminar completamente desenfocada y sin esperanza.

_**Y me ves, jugando a no extrañarnos, evadiéndote…Para caminar.**_

Después de ese día se veían las caras en las calles, pero vos la ignorabas olímpicamente, y en cada jodida ocasión podías verla romperse…_otra vez._

_**Y te ves, de nuevo así llorando.**_

La oíste llorar cuando pasaste al lado de su consultorio, quebrándose, sola en la seguridad de su oficina y cerraste los ojos, encimado en tu dolor, oyéndola caer, y tu sin tener las suficiente fuerza para levantarlos a ambos.

_**Pero hay que pensar que no hay vuelta atrás.**_

Por una milésima de segundo te preguntaste a ti mismo si debías entrar besarla y hacerla tuya en aquel consultorio donde tantas veces te filtraste en su ventana y la hiciste tuya…Demasiadas veces.

_**Trate, te intente detener, tu forma de besar hace dudar.**_

El monstruo en ti se sosiega diciéndose ha si mismo que le aviso, que el no tenia nada para dar, y que ella lo había aceptado así, y que la culpa era solamente de ella, mientras que la parte humana, se regodeaba en su dolor.

_**Tú sabes que esto no es pasado.**_

_-Ya amaneció_-pensaste con amargura, este calvario era demasiado para vos, lo que había pasado era solamente fruto de una noche de sake, con Naruto y Karin había estado ahí, oportunista, esperando hasta que vos cayeras en los efectos del sake para acostarse.

Era y _es_ una jodida perra.

_**Perdón, y ¡Ahora escúchame!, no dejas de **__**soñar ni de desear que esta noche sean mis manos.**_

Ella aun seguía durmiendo en su cama, con las ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos, con sus labios blancos, y su piel sin vida, entraste a su habitación y casi al instante, ella despertó.

_**Mírame y así de cerca dime lo que ves, si ya no hay nada y no vas a volver**__**.**_

-Aléjate-gimió mientras se tapaba, y esos ojos esmeralda te traspasaban.

-No-tu vos sonó justo como querías que sonara baja, sin que ella se de cuenta de que con esa petición te había roto en dos-vine a hablar.

-¡Gran conversación voy a tener con alguien que lo único que saber decir en 'Hn'!-exclamo ella airadamente.

-Tienes que escucharme-rugiste-Te…, bueno mierda, te necesito conmigo.

En cuanto soltaste esas palabras, abruptamente a causa de tus nervios y tu noche en vela, sus ojos te mostraron resentimiento.

-Ve a buscar a Karin-soltó con ironía-por que _evidentemente_ a ella si la_ necesitas._

_**¿Por que me tocas?, ¿Por qué te desases?**_

-Créeme-le susurraste con voz ronca, justo en el oído-a ti te _necesito _mas.

Tu boca paso a estar sobre la suya en una fracción de segundo y la danza comenzó.

_**Y me ves, jugando a no extrañarnos…Evadiéndote para caminar.**_

-¿Por que me hiciste eso, Sasuke?-pregunto entre tus labios.

-Yo estaba borracho-confesaste mientras hundías una mano en los cabellos de la ojijade-y ella hizo algo, yo no recuerdo haberme acostado con ella, creí que…eras tú.

-No podes ganar siempre, Sasuke-te dijo alejándose de ti-, no podes tener todo, sin embargo así es-suspiro-no quiero verte mas, Sasuke.

Y ahí estaba el golpe que te dejo sin aliento, justo allí, podías ver en sus ojos determinación, pensaste en rogarle, pero jamás te rebajarías a aquello.

_Jamás._

_**Y te ves, de nuevo así llorando…Pero ahí que pensar que no hay vuelta atrás.**_

Escuchaste el sollozo de ella al salir del cuarto, pero ni siquiera te planteaste el volver, Sakura no quería que lo hicieras.

_**Y me ves, jugando a no extrañarnos…Evadiéndote para caminar.**_

Miraste hacia otro lado cuando la Hokage te llamó, eso no era bueno por que estaban todos allí, no faltaba nadie, todos tus conocidos y los de…Sakura.

_**Y te ves otra vez así llorando, pero hay que pensar que no hay vuelta atrás.**_

-Lo lamento mucho-musito antes que nada la rubia-Sakura…ella, ella esta…

-¡¿Ella esta que?-grito Naruto.

-Ella esta muerta-dijo finalmente Tsunade mientras una lágrima viajaba desde la comisura de su ojo hasta su mejilla.

-No-gemiste en voz alta y todos te miraron, sorprendidos-¡No!-gruñiste-¡Tiene que haber algún error!, ¡Es sabido que aquí, en Konoha son todos unos incompetentes!

-Lo lamento, Uchiha-suspiro ella, mirándolo con pena-su cadáver esta en la morgue si te queda alguna duda.

-¿Quién la mató?-preguntaste con voz fría, ese infeliz, iba a sufrir, y el se encargaría de eso.

_**Si me quieres tener…y no vas a volverme a ver, si no vas a volverme a ver.**_

-Ella se suicido-anuncio con voz monocorde-, ella se fue…ella ya no va a volver.

Y ahí fue cuando viste tu mundo caerse a pedazos, miraste a Naruto que abrazaba a la chica Hyuuga y sonreíste.

Al otro día, justo a la hora del funeral de Sakura, encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de Sasuke.

**Reviews?**


End file.
